Angel with gun
by Artoriuz
Summary: the highschool life with gun blazing and heart throbbing romance what can be more better?


this is my first work i look forward to more advice

Chapter 001

-the moment i meet her-

It was a warm spring where new terms start and everyone back to school where that unforgetable meeting happen , "oh shit, i gonna late at the first day of school!!!" Yuki wake up from his bed and rush downstair and falldown the loud bang make the whole house surprise "yu-chan?! Are you alright? That sounds really loud *giggle*" said yuki elder sister aki with big smug at her face "i'm okay i just gonna skip breakfast and head out soon ,you too onee-chan you should have to go too now you are the chairwoman at my school right?" Said by yuki with teaseing tone "well i'm the chairwoman so it's up to me when i wanna go ,but, that a different for you mr.s-t-u-d-e-n-t by the way you should keep going now, the enterance ceremony will start soon i don't know what will happen to you if you late for your first day *smug*" aki always have her way with word to tease yuki "i know , i know i should go now see ya " yuki rushing out from house and run to school as fast as he can "ara ara very enegic at the first day eh,he forget his guns i already tell him don't forget it" said by aki while picking up a colt 1911 and 9mm berreta and put it at her suit pocket "well i think i just going to give it to him then it will be trouble if the he join the interclass fight with out it at the first day,hmm? if i recall she is come back to japan today right maybe they will meet i will just give to her" yuki rush like his life is depends on it without him noticing, a girl with jet black hair and good looking suddenly appear i front of him and he crash his face to that girl in a split of the moment they are in akward position ,yuki who starled want to immediatly get up and apologize but he stopped when see the girl face, the girl looks like familiar to him it's feel like he ever met this girl long ago but he dunno where "y...yu-kun?" Said the girl faintly for a few second there yuki daze upon that suddenly realize and stand up as quick as he can and apologize and run with out saying anything it just for a moment they met in that ecounter but there is thighten feeling inside the girl chest with her eyes seeing yuki figure that run an disapper now , she smile gentely and said "finally i found you , yu-kun" but less that yuki know the encounter would change his life in certain degree...

"hey,yuki late on your first day huh?" said touma yamamoto yuki friend and a big pervert since middle school "everyday being wake up by the big breast of your sister everyday how lucky can you get" said touma with perverted smile on his face imaging things that in proper "by the way where is your sister isn't she is this academy chairwoman doesn't she" he said it out of curiousity "beats me " yuki said with carefree tone of him "she never show in proper way doesn't she? so...who knows?" suddenly a car engine buzzing out side the gym that suddenly crash through the wall and a person cme out of that car that is no ones else that more reckless in this school expect yuki sister aki the chariwoman of kasumi academy , the whole student that attend the opening ceremony starled by the "way of entrance" that she made aki slowly reach the poduim and take the microphone and start talking "what a good grief , for starter i welcome you student to kasumi academy , this school is know for it's long history ,but, it no for the academic point but, this school popular for the interschool war championship winner this school already win this championship but this past few years our school have lost the competition for that reason these academy will held interclass war competition , every class will fight each other and the winner will be representative this academy just that for now the class will be inforn of their opponet by their class rep so be ready, just that" and speech end with silence from all of the students , yeah this championship have been held every year it made by goverment to give student expirience to defense their self not just in japan but in every country so it's not rare to see student from a few school having a gun but student just permited with rubber bullet and paint bullet .

after the speech the anounccer start calling for the first year representative yuki who just finish process everything from the speech and back focus to the first year representative but he sees that smiliar face from the morning the girl that he just crash into this morning is the first year representative she looks more beautiful when he can she her face clearly the girl that name fujisawa Hime is simehow ring a bell for him , yuki remember ever hear that name but who is she?


End file.
